


Saint/Sinner

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dreamwidth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence ficathon 2018 promptFlash, Barry/Leonard, Saints and Sinners





	Saint/Sinner

They say opposites attract and for them it was true; the saint and the sinner, the hero and the criminal, the earnest Barry and the sarcastic Snart. 

They were also opposites within themselves, Snart warm hearted without his cold gun, Barry beautifully slow when he was making love to Snart instead of chasing him.

It was not a match made in heaven, nor would it have happened via any dating app, but there was no denying that they were drawn together despite, if not because, of their differences.

[original fill](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5697854#cmt5697854)


End file.
